ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kihaku's Wind Affinity Unlocking
Where~ Jinora's Training Grounds (12/26/2012) Particapents~ Isa, Ki-Kun Finding the New Student~ SanadaKihaku: - The sun had only rised a few minutes ago.But i was already up and wandering trough the village. enjoying the silence. In my hand i held a note.It was delivered to me the evening before by one the village messengers. It was note sent to me by Sensei. He explained to me that he couldnt find the time to help me learn Ninjutsu as he had a lot of work,he needed to do. But he had arranged somone who could help me, A Chuunin from Jinora-sensei her squad. I didnt really know what to think of it,for as far as i knew, i had never met anyone from team Jinora. Except for Jinora herself.So i followed the directions on the note and made my way to Jinora her private traininggrounds.It took me a few hours to get there. because i didnt know wich thundergod gate connected to it. When i finally arrived, i was slightly exhausted but eager to learn. I couldnt wait to find out what my nature was. Though in secret i hoped it would be wind,for the air its breeze always made me feel at ease. But at times i could also hear the alterations in the wind its current when projectiles were used.So i stood before the large compounds.I took a moment to just stare at it in awe and wondering how it wa spossible for me not to find this place sooner.I walked inside and sat myself down on the ground. It seemed i had arrived early. the teacher had yet to arrive. I was curious to find out who it would be.- IzzyDaPada: -Though it was still pretty dark out, being so used to waking up before dawn apparched. Isa made had made her way to the training grounds from the village. Once there she idly looked out over the grounds, she walked up the grand staircase to find a good out look over both the training grounds and the vew. The training grounds belonged to her Sensei Jinora, she didn't come here often, but she found this place to be quit relaxing, and did enjoy this relaxing feeling, being on missions and around people, she needed a place that would allow her to find a balance within herself. Being a wise budist had once said if one didn't have balance, one couldn't find peace within themself or their surroundings.- *Sounds like a start..* -. She lowred herself into a meditative sitting position, legs crossed one over while the other leg was under her and her feet touched thighs, looking as if it was uncomfortable position. Her hands rested in her lap, her thumbs touching while one hand had its fingers curled in, while the other hand had its fingers underneath the curled in fingers. The wind caught at her faded blue hair as if the wind had its own hands and was picking it up off her shoulders then letting it fall back, as if grasping her hair, blowing it this way and that, letting out a breath she had surprisingly held in, she found herself and her body relaxed, but let her mind wonder and focus at the task at hand. Today she was to help a boy unlock his affenity. Like she had found out a simllar way with her wind. She had never met this boy face to face but knew names well. Kihaku Sanada. Then again, she always did gather up papers on people she were to train or help with. Though, that was her job. To gain knowledge on people. Cat like some would come to think of this habit of her. Though she had been given the nickname Cat once she had made chuunin. Opening her eyes she spotted down the large starcase the boy.- *hmm..Something about him reminds me of Namikage..Related to the Takeda's in anyways? Maybe.* -Stretching out her legs as if she was a cat, Isa pushed herself up and walked down the staircase with a small smile.- "I see you are here. Well welcome to Sensei's training grounds. I shall be the one helping you with your affenity. I am Tou Isabella..and you are..Sanada Kihaku?" SanadaKihaku: -I simply nodded as i got onto my feet- Kihaku Sanada of the Takeda clan at your service. Its a pleasure to finalyl learn your name.- I simply chuckled. I was certain she had never notice dme that day she went out for dinner with kirei and the other chuunin, and i was watching them from the rooftopps.But also the day of Kirei-chan her wedding. I had seen her together with my Sensei- So my Sensei asked his girlfriend to be my teacher huh. Well that does sound logical. It will be intrestign to learn from you and getting to know my Sensei his lover.- I simply smiled- Determining The Affinity~ IzzyDaPada: -She would smile then laugh shaking her head.- "We aren't together. We just went as dates to Kirei's wedding. But logical he sends you my way if you have an affinity in wind in which I can help with. So tell me Kihaku. Have you found out your first affinity yet?" -Keeping in mind he had mentioned he was part of the Takeda clan.- *This should be interesting to say the least..* SanadaKihaku: -I would shake my head as i spoke.- I am afraid not Isa-chan. Sensei has been very busy lately it seems. I havent really seen him around much laately. But well to be hones ti am kind ahoping im wind affinity. because the wind its breezes soothe me and i can feel the alterations in the air its currents when somone throws a projectile at me and it starts to come close. Sensei said in the note you would be able to help me find my affinity,Isa-chan.- I crossed my arms, as i waited for her reply.- IzzyDaPada: -She would nod her head. She understood that connection with the wind. She also found a connection to the idea of wind. That wind was gracefull and gentle. But dangoures and furiousces on the flip side of it.- "Well he was correct. I can help you with finding your affentity." -Reaching into the pack that was attatched to her belt taking out a pouch. She would mix up the pouch that held the chakra paper in it and held it towards Kihaku with the top opened.- "This is chakra paper. What you do is, you will put your chakra into this piece of paper. If you have a fire affinity, the paper will burn from the middle to the outer edges. If you have a Wind affinity, the paper will tear in half. If you have a water affinity, the paper will be wet. If you have a lightning affinity, the paper will wrinkle. Or, if you have an earth affinity, the paper will crumble away. Pick one and let's see." SanadaKihaku: OK ISa-chan. I will do my best.-I took a deep breath as i grabbed a piece of paper and sat down on the ground. I held the piec eof paper between my right hand its indexfinger and middle finger and started to focus myself.I slowly molded my chakra and forced it towards my right hand. The first time nothing really happenned, but i simply tried again.. after 2 more failed attempts. Suddenly the paper ripped itself clean in half, I could only smile as i jumpe dinto the air all happy .~WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WIND AFFINITY OH YEA AHAHAHAHAHA!.- I looked to ISa a bright smile on my face.- Hows that Isa-Chan. Did i do well ? IzzyDaPada: -Watching as he took a piece and consentrated on it. Watching is it finally tore in half Isa smiled and clapped her hands.- "You did well very well. So seeing as you are a Wind affinity. I can teach you the basics of some Wind Releases. And once you start on your training with them. You can go off the fundemitals of that and work your way up." -She had never really trained anyone. So this would be quit interesting.- SanadaKihaku: _i smiled and nodded- Cool. I cant wait till we get started. this is gonna be so awesome.- i was starting to lose it from happinness as for one moment the childish me took over again a si wa sbouncing around all happilly and crazy.- Man im so gonna teach Kirei-chan a lesson once i learn a few wind release jutsus.- I grinned widely.- Training begins..Now..~ IzzyDaPada: -She would smile watching him.- *Someone this excited about wind? Could be interesting to teach.* -She would giggle a bit to herself. Still watching him with a smile on her face.- "Well first off, you should know the basics. But I think the most basic of all is litterally going to the basic fundemintals of it all. Simple things that could help you in the long run so to speak." -Taking a seat on the ground she would pat the ground infront of her so they could get started. Crossing her legs again and putting her hands in her lap, falling back into the medication sitting pose again.- SanadaKihaku: I love the wind. So yeah i cant really help but feel excited about it being my affinity ehehehe- i chuckled as i rubbed the back of my head. I listened closely to her words and nodded- alright then. I will do whatever you tell me to Isa-chan-I smiled kindly as i dropped myself onto my butt in front of her and moved my leggs till i sat in the meditation stance.- I am ready when you are. IzzyDaPada: -Watching him take a seat infront of her, and take a meditation stance. She would nod her head.- "With wind. It's not about how much can you produce in one shot. Because if you wear yourself out in one blow. You will not have air in your lungs to continue to fight if you are in a spar or a life or death situation. Which will cause you be vunerable." -Remembering when she first trained on her first Wind releas recalling how she would press all the air out of her lungs, and cause herself to be winded.- "Also. Wind is gracefull, calm. But strong and dangerous." -Extending out her hand as a breeze would drift by them she would act like her hand was part of the wind.- "You in a sense..want to be wind, when you put that last hand seal and you form your chakra together." -It seemed as if she was..poetic about how she would decribe her secret thoughts on how she did her wind release. As only she had felt that she was the only one that felt the way she did about the Wind in such a way.- SanadaKihaku: -i chukled a moment as she spoke about wearing myself down-Well that i did when i was younger. I wont make that mistake again Isa-chan. I have to much that still needs achieving. Dying because i wore myself down isnt one of them.- I closed my eyes for a moment as the gentle breeze brushed against my body.I smiled enjoying the winds touch,i opened my eyes again and looked back at her, as i nodded- IzzyDaPada: -She would offer Kihaku a soft smile as she lowered her hand back into her lap.- "I have also found that meditation and a good gain of focus helps later on as well. Because when you have focus on the ideals of Wind, and are calm. It makes it easier to perform the Wind release." SanadaKihaku: meditation huh. Hmm that shoudltn be too hard. As for being calm, well thats a given for me, rage only leads to defeat. At least thats my belief. RAge blinds you. leaving you open for counterattacks. I dont plan to give my enemy such an opportunity.- I smiled kind at her-I will enjoy training under you, but i also have another Question i want to ask you. I have been told only you could teach me this.- i gripped my Hakama for a moment.- I want to ask if you teach me to one day use a kunai-chain. CLose range combat only getts me so far and im really bad with throwing weapons,so kunai-chain seemed the most logical option to have a tool to force a long rnage user into close range IzzyDaPada: -She would nod her head agreeingly with him about Rage. She never experienced rage before..so it seemed like a forigen concept to her. Looking to him as he had a question to ask her. Ask her?- "Sure ask away." -Noticing he griped his hakama. She would smile softly at him.- *It must take alot to ask me, of all people, a question about training..* -The thought to herself seemed true. As he was sitting infront of her as they did talk about their similarity with Wind affinity. As she listened to his question, she would smile brightly. Someone recomendd her? For her skills with her Kunai-Chain ability? That silly old thing seemed such a pain to her when she first started to use it. Smiling she would reach out and gently place a hand on his forarm.- "It would be my honor to pass down my knowledge of my Kunai-Chain to you. I'm flattered you came to me about this as well. So in all mannors. Yes I will train you. But it won't be easy. Nor will I let you off. Because I put effort into my weapon. As I will pass my knowledge, and some Tou knowledge to you. Which, is family secrets." -She would wink at him when she mentioned Tou knowledge. Like it was a secret. Which, in all mannors it was.- SanadaKihaku: - I smiled and nodded at her words- Your are too kind Isa-chan. And no worries on the not easy part, i am a Takeda afterall.- i chuckled as i drew my kunai and cut loose the bandages on my left arm, letting them fall to the ground as i showed her my left arm, wich was covered in burn scarrs.-If i could survive this, i can do anything i put my mind to. Weapons are no games for me, they are the extensions of my body IzzyDaPada: -She offered him a smile as she reasured her that he would be up for the task. But she watched him with cat like reactions and eyes, an odd sort of habit, but yet now can put a finger on it. She watched him draw out a kunai and cut away loose bandages on his left arm. Revealing burn arms going all the way up his arm. A unreadable look was on her face. Was this done in a spar..or something else..? Lifting her eyes up to him but then nodded her head.- "If you understand it is no game. Then we will go forth and train you. But this is rather...perplexing...to say the least.." -Nodding her head towards the burn marks going up his shoulder. Him being a Takeda after all..? Hm. Very perplexing indeed..- SanadaKihaku: - I chuckled at her words.~what's wrong Isa-chan, did i spook you with my burns, or did i make you curious.~I couldnt help but laugh a bit.~ if your that curious, you can always jsut ask. If not shall we get back to the basics of wind Ninjutsu.~I smiled as i wated for what she would say. In the meantime i fiddled with my protectors a bit.- IzzyDaPada: -Looking at the burns on his arm. Then to him she shifted a bit into a more comfortable meditation pose.- "Well why don't you tell me how you gained those lovely scares." -As she placed her hands together curled one under another. As she unconconcously focused herself, just without closing her eyes.- SanadaKihaku: - Again i chuckled and nodded . I crossed my arms as i looked at her.~Well you know i am of the Takeda clan. Withing this clan there is a certain ceremony. A right of passage that all the young Takeda must fac ein order to prove they are worthy to carry the Takeda name. During that Ceremony a brazier filled with oil,will be lit. Your Sensei, in my case Inkroe,Will place his left hand above the flame as he speaks some words. When done the Youn Takeda's must join their hands with the Sensei above. When all hands are Joined the Sensei will plunge his own and the young Takeda's their left arm into the flames. int he few seconds that follow all of us would have to shout Katon. before our Sensei throws us out of the flames. The pain is impossible to explain as it was too severe. In the end i collapsed from pain. But if i could survive such a ceremony. I can survive alot.- I smiled proudly.~ So did that do to meet your curiosity,Isa-chan. Or is there anything else you would like. If not id like to get started on learning to control my wind nature. IzzyDaPada: -Arching her brow a bit she would listen to him tell of the ceramony that belonged to the Takeda.- "It did meet my curiosity. Though, I have never met Namikage before. So, I didn't know he took on students..Or he was a Takeda at that. I've only seen him once, and that was from afar when he was training with his rope.." -She would laugh a bit. Remembering when she enetered the village that day seeing her Namikage training, and then, that day. She dreamed of maybe becoming strong like him. But knew she had alot more training to do.- "So..I like to meditate, to find my core, a balance. Also, reflect if I trained at all. Normally I don't get time to do it. But with wind, I have learned that, to have a grasp and concept on wind in its calmest form. Meditation does wonders. Like said, you can find your core, your center of balance. Like an old wise monk has said, spiritual balance is to be straight with yourself." -She would shrug lightly a bit.- "Or was it..to be straight with yourself is finally having spiritual balance." SanadaKihaku: - I smiled whe she said i had met her curiosity. Only to be found blinking my eyes what she said next. I rubbed the back of my head with my right hand grinning lighty.~Ah that il need to work on then. Im quite active, following the wind to where ever it takes me. But i should consider meditating and meet the wind its calm self. Instead of the untamed gusts that flow trough the area~hmm i pondered for a moment about her words about spiritual balance.~ Hmmm that sounds easy, but it probably isnt. And what do you mean be true to yourself, as that could mean anything. Its a bit confusing.- I chuckled as i shrugged.~Oh well thats why your my Ninjutsu teacher teacher.-I smiled kindly towards her.- IzzyDaPada: -She would let out a small giggle, offering him a smile.- "All the genin are active. As I was once. But, that is something I have learned. You can be as active as you wish, but there is a time and a place where you can reflect on the doings you have done. Thus why you meditating is a good thing. Being active can drain physcially and mentally as well. As we have all learned." -As he went asked about what it meant to be true to yourself. She had to think abou tthat for a minute, hearing him say that is why she was his Ninjutsu treacher. She had to agree with this. But she also spoke allowed the question he asked to herself.- "how does one truly be true to themself? Not to lie to themself about a situation, on how truly grave it may be, or how truly good it is? How to know their bodies needs over their minds wants? To accept someone when they are down..so many answers to your question. That, it may be left up to the person asking the question." -Nodding her head. She felt wiser beyond her years. Was it true? Tending the flowers given her that knowledge? Possibly not. Only fairytales would grant the one in the tale thw wise knowledge of life.- "To me, that question is leanred with trials and mistakes. You learn from them. If you can forgive a soul for his misdeeds against you. Maybe that is being true because that is a true sign of compassion. But alas. We are Yonshigakure no Sato. Village hidden in death. We should show no compassion for our enemies. But sometimes that would conflict with ones inner-self if you really get into it." -She would look to the Kihaku, she felt like she layed her heart out just then. Maybe he could understand, or maybe he had a differen't view point. Who knew.- SanadaKihaku: - I listened closely as she spoke. taking in each word.I nodded a few times as she was making quite the good statements.~Your quite wise for your age Isa-chan.And you have quite the good points. I will be sure to keep your words in mind during each of our trainings as well as any other.I threw myself back resting on the ground before pulling my leggs back and above my chest. I pushd myself into the air just enough by moving my body, so i would land on my feet.I looked at her.~Imready to continue further whenever you are oh wise Isa-Chan.- I made a slight bow and a smirk on my face, showing i wa smessing with her a bit.- -She would smile at him then let out a nervous giggle.- "It comes with the background I suppose. Or maybe it's the hair?" -She would flip a strand of her hair off her shoulder in a mock-joke type of way. She couldn't help but let out a heartfelt laugh at this. Watching him stand up and then say he was ready, and..bow? With a smirk on his face. She couldn't help but smirk back.- "For the only Takeda I have seen, and met in person. You have the tendency to carry yourself well." -She would push herself up and smile.- "Well I had a goal of teaching you the hand seals of one of the jutsus I first learned. Then put into one. Have you watch me do it once or twice. But then have you expierence how it would feel like if you got cought in a wind release. I may not put all my chakra into the release. As I do not have any intentions of harming you to a great extent." SanadaKihaku: hmmm.parhaps, who knows,Isa-chan._ I chuckled and swayed my arms around a bitt to loosen my muscles , before i cracked my knuckles and looked at her.~Well im only half Takeda. My deceased mother was a Sanada, whose name i carry.Hmm hand seals huh. sounds good to me.~I smirked at her last words~All right show me how to do it Isa-chan IzzyDaPada: -Looking to Kihaku she would smile, bringing her arm across her body using her free hand and cupping her elbow to stretchin out her arms. Doing the same to her other arm.- Now I will teach you my first Wind Releases. Its called Breeze Blade. Breeze Blade if done correctly it produces thin brusts of air that will serve as tiny blades that will cut through the air. It can travel to about..oh ten..twenty feet before it fades at rages under fiften feet. Breeze Blade is able to cut through skin of your enemy. What I have found out it does considerable damage on trees. Very, considerable damage on trees." -Remember back to the time when she saw her Sensei use it, as the bark practailly was peeled off and the tree damaged.- SanadaKihaku: -I stood there, my arms crossed as i listened closely.~hmm so short range huh, well that suits me just fine. i despise long range combat. I only seek to learn Kunai-chain to be able to counter those pesky bastards.~i chuckled for a moment.~hmm effective on trees. good to know for a forest fight. use trees against the enemy by blowing em to hell .~I couldnt help but sound a bit mocking.~Should be intresting, so whenever your ready, Isa-chan.-I smiled as i waited.- ~To be continued~